Measure of Love2
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Caroline buys the Ponderosa with some inheritance money and moves to anew state only to realize everything looks familiar...too familiar.
1. Accepting an Inheritance

**Bonanza**

**Fan-Fiction**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**Measure of Love**

S**cene 1**

**Accepting an Inheritance**

"_Go back, Ya need to go back. You're place ain't with us no more. Ya never been truly happy here. Always a twitchin and such."_ A soft hand had laid itself upon Caroline's arm. The spring humidity was so bad their clothes had been sticking to their skin and even with her hair pulled back Caroline had felt like living in the river - an item just happened to be not a hundred yards from the house.

"_Brenda says I'm crazy to even consider going. And Momma..." Caroline started to speak only to find the older woman's finger stopping her speech._

"_Darling, I ain't got the book learnin' some have, haven't see the places yer sis has, and I reckon thar's many things I don't git. It's just - even if I didn't birth ya - I know your heart. Ya always done complained about the west, and yet I done see your eyes moving that way more than once. And - I reckon - with Old Lady Hawkin's takin' a shine to ya, and leavin' ya all that money. Well, darlin' here's yer chance to check at that place she was always ramblin' on about. Maybe, even buy it. Ya could buy it outright iffin ya had a mind to. Don't mind Brenda, she'll come around." Connie Yancy spoke on the porch of a log cabin far out of date considering her neighbors had modern day houses with running water - hers didn't have - and the creek didn't count. Her dark hair lined with silver and her clothes definitely shoved her back a good fifty years - if not more._

Caroline's stroll took to her to an over sized- boulder with the words of the only woman to have earned the right to be called Mom still ringing in her ears. The western air was drier than she was used to, but the gal found herself taking a deep breath in and instantly falling in love with the smell of Ponderosa Pine. A baaing of a baby calf let her know spring was not in any hurry to leave.

Spring was not in a rush and Caroline found herself sitting down on the flat boulder. It was in her mind that she mulled over what the Connie Yancy had said - and about the things Old Lady Hawkin's had said while she was still breathing.

_Ponderosa Pine for miles around. Cartwrights worked that land as faithful as any captain to his ship Old Lady Hawkins said. Men tried to divide that thar house -some came close- none succeeded. Woman, they always tryin' to turn their eyes, and two did get rings on their hands, but …." Her words had switched in mid-stream (due to the fact she couldn't quite remember what her neighbor had said) to tales of a lake still innocent, of adventure one could have had, her words went on and on. "You know that place might look familiar iffin' you went. Maybe, that old lady really did know what she was talkin about, honey." _That last line was the one ringing in her ear the loudest.

The place did look familiar -too familiar in fact. But when had she been there and why had she left? The sun would have been blazing hot, but a slight breeze was blowing on this particular summer day. What she was seeing made her sigh and the lady stood up from the boulder. There was nothing to do -she figured- but to hop back into the truck and head into town for supplies.

Adam watched her drive off in the blue horseless carriage and knew his family would see the stranger on the land they still claimed as theirs though few could see them.

_A stranger? Not to your family _A voice rang silently in his ear.

_But how did she get so far from us?_ It was a question he wanted answered -as he was sure his family would. Therefore, he raced like the wind to get home.

"She's back?" Ben slowly sat down in his favorite chair feeling as if his whole being had just been thrown under the wheels of his family's wagon when Adam practically flew through the door and told him what -more like whom - he'd seen.

"Yes, and Pa…" Adam felt awful. " What if she -unlike so many others - can see us and runs all over again?" Adam hated that idea.

"We have to let her choose. Attempting to force her hand will only drive her away - again." Ben let the words out slowly and leaned his head against his chair his silent words echoing Adam's without him knowing it. '_How did you get so far from us, Caroline? _

Adam seeing the pain in his father's eyes swore he'd make a move to talk to Caroline and beg her forgiveness. His thoughts were similar once again to those of Ben's. _I'm so sorry._ Caroline was unaware of either men's words to each other -or the silent ones to themselves- as she was more concerned about getting her truck down one very rocky road.

The road was not only rocky, but the thing was doing its best to convince Caroline someone had wadded up a bunch of paper and never properly spread it out again. A loud hiss made her groan and she pulled over.

"Great! Just what a need a stupid flat tire." Tossing aside a piece of canvas she pulled out a spare tire and a jack.

"Need some help, Ma'am?" Caroline turned to see a weather-beaten cowboy with short dark hair.

"Don't know if I need it, but, I admit I hate messing with flats. If you don't mind." She grinned on the outside, but grew more troubled on the inside.

"Where are you from?" The man asked as he worked on the tire.

"From all over, but Arkansas the latest place I've lived. Had a chance to buy a ranch up here, a thousand square acres, and I did." Caroline expected to hear him laugh, but the man didn't.

"You know they say that ranch is haunted." He watched her closely for a reaction -she only shrugged her shoulders.

"So I've been hearing." With that she hopped in the truck and drove off.


	2. First Signs of Connection

Scene 2

**First Signs of connection**

The wind which had only been a slight breeze was well on it's way to being a nasty bugger as Caroline stopped the truck and dashed inside the closest thing to a grocery store the living ghost town had.

The place was a typical western store she thought. Wooden counter , wooden shelves, and even wooden barrels. The canned food she wasn't convinced still held edible items as there was a layer on the top of them, but -having no choice- she knew she'd have to take some. The place smelled like pine and she figured someone must be burning incense in a side room. The place also held a faint smell of hay and grain.

"Caroline, did you hear?" Janie rushed to her side.

"I hear a lot of things, what is it I'm supposed to know." Caroline started pulling down flour, sugar and a couple of other items from a nearby shelf.

"This town is haunted. And the places are all so old-fashioned. Not a stitch of modern day electricity; excepting the bathrooms that is." Janie's wide eyes stayed glued on Caroline who showed no emotion other than an impatience to finish her shopping. "Didn't you hear me?, This place…"

"I know, I know, you said it's haunted. I've been hearing that talk ever since I entered Nevada." The girl had the urge to push an over-sized sock into someone's mouth and right now that particular item belonged to Janie. " Now do you mind moving, you're standing in the way of my food." Caroline reached for a couple of cans of beans and olives when her young college friend stepped aside.

"Don't you care?" Janie followed her as if she were some annoying stray mutt hoping for a bone.

"Not really." Caroline set her things on the counter and rang the bell Miss Cindy had put out for customers if she was in back.

"That will be twenty dollars and twenty cents." Cindy chuckled when Caroline muttered something akin to 'that's highway robbery.'

"Now what?" Caroline growled as Jamie's face went pale.

"Look." Was the only word the gal could get out. Caroline turned her head and rolled her eyes at the sight of a strange mist next to the storage room wall.

"So? Someone needs to fix a baseboard that is horribly out of place before it starts a fire. Big deal." Caroline wasn't about to say what she actually saw surrounded by the steam, no, instead she walked out the door - with Cindy on the phone calling a repairman.

Sitting the food in the back seat of the truck Caroline ignored Janie's yakking -and was relieved when the gal went to bother someone else. She'd have headed out to the ranch right then and there, only she knew there were letters to mail and a bank manager to talk to. Grabbing the needed items she shoved the envelopes in her pocket, held her coat close and fought a wind which had begun blowing with an amazing strength. The post office door flew open of it's own accord, but Caroline managed to shut the door without cussing the wind out.

"Hi, names Bill, not many people stop by this way." A man looked up from his desk. "Guess they figure if they have to go to Carson city they may as well take their mail there too."

"Name's Caroline. And you're probably right, but I have no reason to go to Carson City or Gold Hill." Caroline smiled and handed him the letters and bills. Glancing to the side she saw a man bent over a desk. His clothing was not of the twentieth century and he was writing with a steel tipped pen? Dipping it in ink?

"I know…" The man had seen her looking around and had taken her wide eyes as shock over the lack of modern facilities and not of that he thought his unseen help in the other room had actually been seen, "We are pretty old fashioned with our buildings, but newer ones cost so much."

"Tell me about it. Just not used to seeing anything like I've been viewing lately." She then grinned. "Just don't tell Janie I admitted that -I'd never hear the end of it. How about giving me a hundred stamps" The man chuckled and handed her the items.

"So , which place did you buy?" Bill asked as she was putting the stamps in a brown leather wallet.

"A ranch they used to call the Ponderosa." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man - in the side room- stop his hand in midair at her words, but then went back to writing as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Good luck with it, no one has been able to keep a hold of that land since the last Cartwright left it back in the nineteen thirties." If Bill expected her to ask questions she shocked him by simply saying she was sure she'd be all right and then bid him good-day as she walked out the door.

"Think they'll run her off?" Bill asked Cody who had turned around.

"Question isn't whether, or not, they'll chase her off. It's whether, or not, she chooses to stay this time around." The man's helper then vanished from sight.

_Someday that man has __**got**__ to show me how to do that_ Bill muttered to himself knowing full well anyone with blood in his veins couldn't do it.


	3. Taking up Residency

Scene 3

**Taking up Residency**

"Sir?" Cody faced Ben as he walked out the front door of his home just as Adam and his brothers rode around the corner of the barn with their coats all buttoned up as the cold air was letting them know Old Man Winter was well on his way home.

"Yes?" All wondered what had the man so nervous. "What's wrong?" Adam asked as he dismounted Sport; as his brothers did their own horses.

"You know how the bank keeps getting this place back because of everyone thinking it's haunted and falls behind on their payments?" Cody looked over at the other Cartwright men then back at their father.

"Yes? So?" Ben placed his hands on his hips.

"They've sold it again." Cody took a deep breath and then added. "There's no mortgage on the place this time."

"No mortgage?" All four were stunned.

"Who bought the place?" Ben asked his gut telling him the answer before Cody even had the chance to speak.

"Caroline, Caroline Connor." Ben stood a bit straighter, as did Adam.

"Thanks for telling us. You'd better go." Ben wasn't surprised when Cody spoke urgently.

"You all have to go; that gal sees you she will freak out. And since she owns the place outright she can kick you off. Might as well go of your own accord. Not many are allowed to stay like me." Cody spoke with conviction in his voice.

"No, she won't." Candy shocked everyone by speaking as he came around the corner and dismounted his new horse.

"What makes you so sure?" Little Joe asked inquisitively.

"Because I helped her change a tire on that horseless thing of hers and she didn't go nuts. Course, I'm not sure she knew me either." Candy walked up to the Cartwrights and - when asked what made him think she didn't know him He replied, "Simple, she never called me by my name." That rocked everyone to the core.

The men talking ceased -and Cody split off- at the sound of diesel coming down the road. "That's her truck." Both Candy and Adam spoke at once.

"How did you know that?" Candy asked and Adam told of seeing her looking over the land.

"I just didn't know that's why she was sizing the place up." Just then Caroline Connor drove around the corner - with a brunette next to her side. The passenger was giggling and whatever she'd said must have been a smart remark for the men saw Caroline shoot a pretended glare her way while smacking her in the arm.

"I was just kidding." Gina tossed her hair as she got out of the truck. "But you know it would be hilarious."

"Girlfriend, Janie is crept out enough about that town, she doesn't need your pranks to make it any worse." Caroline ordered her friend to behave.

"Spoil sport." Gina kept laughing as she hauled her things out of the back of the truck telling Caroline to butt out of the kitchen if she valued her life.

"Oh, like you have to ask that twice. My cooking should be considered lethal poison." The men couldn't help but cover their mouths and chuckle as they'd all tasted her food.

"Do you know when BJ and Shaylene are due up here?" Gina asked as they passed the Cartwright men as if they weren't even there.

"Nope, just said sometime next week." Caroline set her bags just inside the door just as Gina let out a low whistle.

"Are you sure they haven't been here already? This place is spotless." Gina ran her hand over a red chair. "And the whole place smells of Pine-Sol."

"Not that I know of. Course, BJ did say she might get here ahead of us." Caroline sat down just as BJ let out a shout.

"If I get my hands on the body crazy enough to eat cookies in bed, I think I'll have to personally wring his neck." The gal stomped down the stairs with her auburn pony-tail making a huge bounce as she did so.

"So, you did get here ahead of us." Gina and BJ would have continued chewing the fat only they noticed Caroline was running her hand over the desk at which she sat with a very serious look on her face. It was something that got not only the girls curious, but the men too. So much so that Adam started to open up his mouth only to have Ben raise his hand and place a finger lightly on his own mouth.

"Something wrong, Caroline?" BJ asked as she sat in the chair Ben had used so much.

"The old lady said…" Her voice trailed off making everyone within ear shot even more curious. When she pulled out a bottom drawer and started feeling around the other gals looked at her strange while the men began to seriously wonder who this old lady Caroline had referred to was for she was carefully searching the one draw which had a secret compartment. Caroline's raised eyebrow let her friends know she'd found something.

"What did you find?" Shaylene started throwing out questions so fast that Caroline asked if she was sure she wasn't a mute in some previous life; even though everyone knew the owner was just being a smart-mouth as she did not accept the theory of reincarnation. "And why would you say something like that?"

"Because, I think you are attempting to make up for lost time." That earned her the right to have Shaylene get away from the hearth and over to Caroline - in order to, jokingly, slap her arm.

The arm slapping was ignored and Caroline laid a box in plain view and lifted the box's lid. All the men tensed as they knew what she was going to find. It was something only a Cartwright woman should have had in their possession.

"Whoa, baby." Shaylene went to take one of the rings only to find Caroline's hand hindering her reach. "Hey, what's the deal? I just wanted to get a closer look. Those things are probably worth a mint."

"So? And if they are?" Caroline laid down her hand which held the ring the men knew to be Elizabeth's. "They aren't ours to sell."

"Ours not to sell?" Shaylene rolled her eyes. "Of course, I, Gina or BJ have no right, but you own this place."

"I own the land and the house, not Cartwright family heirloom. I need to track down the rightful owners." Caroline's set jaw and remark pleased the men; but who was this old lady she kept talking about? They'd like to have asked but since she hadn't acknowledged being able to see them - and the other girls - were around they figured they had best wait.


	4. Cartwrights see Caroline

**Ch. 4**

**Cartwrights see Caroline**

"Try not to freak Janie out if she comes up, okay?" Caroline spoke to Gina who was sitting in an old leather chair near the set of stairs heading up stairs.

"If I must." Gina chuckled as she watched Caroline put on a blue-striped business jacket. "But you know you're taking all the sport out of life, don't you?" Her green eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You're twenty, grow up." Caroline retorted as she picked up her keys and purse.

"Anyone ever tell you you're too old for your age?" Gina's question was innocent enough but Caroline found herself stiffening up nonetheless.

Caroline turned the door handle. "Many times, but I really don't care. I have business to attend to." With that the door was shut behind the new Ponderosa owner.

Little Joe and Hoss were outside standing - or sitting as the case may be- near the barn as Caroline walked to the truck. The sun was being just as ornery as ever and the gal grumbled about having to wear a three piece suit to meet. "Carson City, here I come. Yipee." Her tone was dry and both men could tell it was a very sarcastic remark.

Adam heard the remark and went to open his mouth only to shut it as Caroline was already backing up. The truck's engine roared far too loud and the lady knew it was going to die soon, but kept pampering it along due to the fact it had been such a reliable vehicle. It was only when she'd stopped backing up and was heading down the road did Little Joe speak up.

"Think she can see us?" The youngest Cartwright son asked his brothers.

"Don't reckon so, else she'd have said something fer sure." Hoss spoke slowly. Adam had no chance to respond as Gina plopped down in the wooden rocker on the porch and propped her feet up on the railing.

"Oh, she'd see you all right, but she's too occupied with business right now to bother." Gina cracked up laughing as all three men looked stunned. She shocked them even more when she continued speaking as if it were an everyday occurrence to be speaking to someone who had been around so long. "I reckon once things settle down she'll say something, but for Pete's sake, if Janie comes around please lay low."

"And why should we?" Adam asked with his arms folded feeling the need to get defensive for no apparent reason.

"Because she'd go postal and I'd get the blame." Gina quit laughing and looked at him with her mouth straight.

"You like to play pranks, uh?" Little Joe grinned a mile wide which lightened Gina's irritation towards Adam.

"Ya, but I have to behave myself or Caroline will come unglued." Gina then swung her legs down and stood up. "Don't worry none…" She walked close to Adam, "…we aren't going to chase you men off; even if she did pay cash out right for the place."

"Cash?" Hoss and Little Joe's eyes were bug-eyed.

"Ya, some old broad left it to her and kept yakking about the Ponderosa. Just don't ask me the gal's name. I never met her." Gina then went into the house passing -and saying hello- to Ben as she did so. Before Ben could say anything to his sons the men heard her hollering to the one called BJ.

"Hey, I just saw the Cartwright men outside; and the one called Joe is cute! I think I'm in love." Gina didn't care who heard her.

"Darling, you're not in love, you're in heat. Now get your chores done." It was all the men could do not to bust a gut laughing.

"Don't mind her." The men whirled around to see the one called Shaylene hauling water to the garden. "Gina's seventeen." The tone was need-I-say-more?

"Thought the last owner installed a faucet. Why are yer carryin a bucket fer?" Hoss asked with a puzzled face.

"Cause the plumbing ain't a plumbing that's why." Shaylene smiled when the gentle giant offered to carry the bucket into the house. If there was any doubt he could do it -well, that was quickly dispelled as he followed in behind her.

"What do you think Caroline will do when she slows down enough to see us?" Adam asked as he leaned against a tree watching his brothers go in the house after the girls.

"No idea, …" Ben rubbed his forehead. "…I just don't know, but -for now- we

still have a place to stay. Those girls aren't going to kick us off the land."

"No, but that youngest might just try…" Adam was stopped by his father's hand going up.

"Don't even think it." Ben walked off when his oldest popped off with 'Too late?'


	5. Other's Inheritance

**CH. 5 **

**Others Inheritances**

'Primrose Salon.. need the best to look your best', Caroline wondered if her skin was capable of crawling off her frame when she looked at the picture of the woman's picture next to the sales pitch. Black hair, dark eyes, and a smile that shouted 'I'll seduce you, take your money , run to the bank and leave you high-and-dry. Taking a deep breath she stepped inside the oversized room which held more salon chairs, workers, and clients then she ever wished to deal with.

The first thing she saw was a gal wearing a black t-shirt, with its sleeves cut off, dark hair with a red streak down the side, and multiple piercing. Good heavens, Caroline hoped this wasn't Amelia A. Cartwright. That concern was quickly squelched as a woman wearing a very -dark- crisp dress suit came walking towards her. The hair was also dark, but the make-up was bar better applied than the punk-rocker doing a client's hair.

"May I help you?" The woman spoke very formally and kept a stiff back that Caroline thought might break if the woman moved even so much as an ounce off course.

"I'm looking for Amelia A. Cartwright." _All of a sudden that punk rocker doesn't look half so bad._ It was a comment sealed tight as Caroline explained her private investigator had said Amelia was the nearest relation to one Adam Cartwright who lived in the eighteen hundreds on a piece of land called the Ponderosa. What the man has said - off the record- was kept under tight wraps.

"You've found her, please come in." The woman relaxed once they were in her office. Her manners were smooth and her voice was soft. _Too smooth_ before Caroline could say anything Amelia pounced and asked what she'd inherited. "Must be a mint coming from a place like that." Good grief, could someone please hand this lady a rag -she needed to wipe the drool off the corners of her mouth.

"Depends on how you look at it." Caroline wasn't surprised the lady's face went 'Uh?' "Here…" Handing the woman an envelope holding pictures of the Cartwright men, and a thousand dollars. Holding back the ring -which sat in the pocket of her jacket - the Ponderosa rancher waited to see the woman's reaction. It instantly came; very loud too.

"You wasted my time over four lousy pictures and a mere thousand?" The woman ranted and raved, but finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, if it's not what you expected, but that's what Old Lady Hawkin's said belonged to Adam's heir." Caroline stood up and -for the first time in her life- kept something back that wasn't hers to keep.

"_I'll hand Elizabeth's ring over to one of the other son's relations before I hand it over to the likes of you.'_ Standing up Caroline nodded her head and would have walked out the door then and there only Amelia spoke her name.

"Take this. You can have them…" She shoved the envelope against Amelia's chest. "…I don't want my lousy inheritance." Caroline noticed the Adam's relation kept the thousand dollars, but kept her mouth shut and walked out the door more than willing to keep the Cartwright men's pictures to herself.

Adam's relation may not have wanted her inheritance, but Emma-Sue; Hoss' great-grandson's wife squealed with delight when Caroline knocked on the two bed-room stucco home. "Ya kidding me? I've been a searching everywhere for a picture of Eric's great-Granddaddy !" She invited Caroline in. "That winter weather is turning real nasty, wouldn't be surprised if a storm hits mighty soon." The woman had Caroline sit down and poured her a cup of mint tea.

"Didn't know anyone still wore gingham dresses." Caroline admired the dress's color in spite of it's faded color.

"Thanks, I sewed it myself." The woman then hollered for her husband to come in from the back yard before sitting down. If there had been any questions on this man's relation to the original Eric 'Hoss' Cartwright it was dispelled as soon as he stepped inside the door.

_Well, hello Hoss_ out loud she asked gave them a similar envelope as the one she'd given Amelia; only these people didn't shove it anything against her chest. "Eric, look, you're the spittin image of your granddaddy." His wife's whole face beamed.

"I reckon I am at that. Course,…" He lowered his eyes, "…just wonder if he'd even like me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Caroline was stunned at the man's statement.

"Well, I ain't exactly rich. I was barely make enough to keep a roof over our heads and food is gettin' mighty expensive. Now, I'm out of work." He turned his own tan hat around in his hand. That thousand dollars is much appreciated, it'll pay the rent and a few bills." Caroline went to respond only two sets of feet came racing into the house squealing "Me first!"

"Easy does it, Sue, I have arms big enough for both you and your brother." Eric gathered his children in his arms.

"Lovely children." Caroline fought the green-eyed monster. "Their precious."

"Oh, don't I know it." Emma-Sue's grin matched that of her husband's. "We wanted a dozen, but my body don't work right and we were fortunate to get those two."

"You said you were out of a job, are you willing to work a ranch? I own the Ponderosa now and I could use the help. And I happen to know of a small house you could use. Course, you'd have to haul your water and use an outhouse as it was remodeled to the fit the eighteen hundreds." Caroline's words were met with shrieks of delight from the children.

"When would I start?" Eric didn't even have to ask Emma's opinion for she'd already stated - very seriously too- she'd live in a tent before moving in with relatives. Surely, a house without modern day luxuries was a notch up from that.

"As soon as you get there." Caroline couldn't help but laugh when Emma let out a 'Praise be, don't have to deal with that tightwad of a landlord no more. And don't have to listen to Amelia strutting her stuff." That remark got a look that shouted 'not in front of the children' from her husband.

"Oh, one more thing." Caroline pulled out the ring once belonging to Inger. "Not much in way of jewelry nowadays I reckon, but it's yours if you want it." She held the ring out to Emma.

Emma-Sue made another -carefully coded- remark in regards to Amelia and Caroline found herself not only telling them what she'd done with the pictures, and money, but what Caroline herself had done with Elizabeth's ring expecting to get blasted and even offered it to Emma, but instead Eric insisted Caroline keep it and furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke.

"I can't rightly blame you for holding it back, besides…" Eric had Caroline step outside and poured some facts into her ear with a promise not to say anything around his youngun's. "They know we can't stand her, but I don't want them knowing what I just told you. They ain't old enough yet."


	6. Refusing to See

**Scene 6**

**Refusing to See**

Ben, his sons, and the girls were laughing over some dumb joke Gina had told when the engine of Caroline's truck drove up. All shut up for the simple reason they didn't know what her trip had turned up. Any laughter -if it had still been going would have come to an abrupt halt as Caroline stormed inside the house.

"The nerve of that woman!" She slammed down her hat and hung up her coat. "It's a good thing there's commandment against murder or her head would be on a platter." Caroline sat down with enough force the chair behind the desk threatened to break.

"Calm down, Caroline. And what woman has your losing your temper like that?" BJ was stunned as this was one lady that had more patience than most people she knew.

"Amelia Cartwright, that woman gives the Cartwright family a black-eye." Caroline was fuming so much she didn't have time to see the Cartwright men all looking at her wondering which one of them Amelia was through as they did not recall an Amelia being born into the family line.

"What did she do?" Shaylene asked.

"Shoved the pictures I gave her up against my chest saying she didn't want her inheritance, but conveniently kept the money for one." Caroline sat down behind the desk still smoking from the ears.

Think she'll sell the ring?" Gina asked and was shocked when Caroline quit fuming and grinned sheepishly.

"What did you do, Caroline?" BJ asked eying her knowing that look all too well.

"I didn't give her the ring." Caroline didn't bother wiping the smirk off her face.

"But you said it wasn't yours to keep." Gina was stunned at the news.

"Honey, I'll keep that ring under lock and key if I have to, but Amelia is not going to treat that ring like she did those pictures. Which, by the way, I need to bring in from the truck." She spoke as she put the ring back in the drawer. "I don't reckon you'd start a fire BJ?"

"Sure thing, it is getting quite nasty out there. Good thing wood was piled next to the house, won't have to go wondering far for any."

"What about the other rings?" Shaylene asked.

"The one that belonged to Marie is now on the hand of one Emma-Sue Cartwright. Her family will be joining as soon as their rental agreement is up." Caroline laughed when all eyes went wide.

"I hired her husband, Eric, to help us out and he …" Her smile spread from ear to ear, 'Is a spitting image of his Great- Granddaddy Hoss."

"Think he'll be okay to have around? I mean not all relatives are the type you want working for you." BJ spoke concerned due to the response in regard to Amelia.

"He's no Amelia, I guarantee you that. I doubt any Cartwright would have a problem being related to him." Caroline worked out the kinks in her neck as Shaylene and Gina went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Caroline…" BJ spoke slowly. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, but better not be any math problem. I'm too tired to think logically." Truth was she hated math period - the gal preferred Shakespeare to any digit problem.

"Have you noticed anything…out of place lately?" BJ's eyes kept darting the side. The Cartwright men easily figured out what she was doing, but kept their mouths shut.

"Darling, I've noticed a lot of whacky things since coming to here." Caroline stood up. "But don't tell Janie that or we'll never hear the end of it." The lady spoke as she headed up the stairs.

"I mean here on the ranch?" BJ asked with her eyes darting off the side even more.

"Honey, Dorothy's house could drop out from the sky into the living room and I'd not notice. Why? Because it's been a long day, and I'm tired. tell the girls I'm not eating tonight." With that Caroline headed off to bed.

"Something's not right." BJ turned to the men. "That friend of mine is normally the first one to see those around her - and we're the ones playing catch-up. It's almost as if she's …."

"Choosing not to see us?" Adam spoke cautiously.

"Yes, exactly." BJ went to apologize again and Ben only held up his hand.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." _Mainly our past behavior I dare say. Mine was inexcusable - especially considering my age _the man thought and sighed. "We'll see you later, there's things we need to do." With that the men left.


	7. Big Sister's Visit

**Scene 7**

**Big Sister's Visit**

Snow was quickly disappearing around the Yancy cabin and Connie stood by the stove cooking supper when Brenda came in the house bringing a storm cloud with her. "I can't believe you encouraged her to go out west." Brenda would have carried a southern accent except she'd turned out to be the type to easily ditch it once she herself had taken a job elsewhere, and was now only back for a visit.

'What yer belly-achin' fer? You moved up north, why should she have to stay put?" Connie put the bacon on a plate and set it next to the grits. "Git over here and fill yer belly. Nothin ya oughta do about Caroline."

Brenda was caught up on the family news by Connie just as the phone rang; The poor gal jerked back from the table and about jumped out of her skin. "Since when did you have enough to get a phone line put out here?"

"Since yer sister paid for it. Guess Old Lady Hawkins was far wealthier than she ever let us, even to us." Connie sat down, insisted grace be said before they ate.

"Does she seem happy out west? I mean really happy?" Brenda asked with a slight frown on her face.

"Coursin' she's happy, what makes ya ask such a thing?" Connie set her utensils down and looked straight at her other adopted daughter.

"Dag-burn-it, Mom, she always said she hated the west. Said she wanted nothing to do with it, and now she owns a thousand square miles out in Nevada?" Brenda's mouth was just as wide as her eyes.

"Reckon, she done changed her mind is all." Connie grinned. "Youngun's do that sometime you know."

"Ha ha ha, don't tell her she's a young-un'. That gal would probably tell you off." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Younger than me, so I reckon I kin call her what I want. Iffin she don't like it, she kin tell me herself." Connie tilted her head not one bit sorry and they both knew it.

"Mom." Brenda stirred her grits slowly. "Think she'd mind if I went out? I mean I wasn't exactly real nice when she told me about the place."

"Called her crazy iffin I recollect right." Connie picked up a piece of bacon as she spoke.

"Guess I did at that." Brenda bit her lip.

"Honey, go on out iffin' ya have the funds and want to. Caroline ain't going to hold it against ya. I jest know it." Connie believed it too.

Rain was falling in town and Caroline drove cautiously up to the only thing the town had resembling a bus stop. "Surprised you got the driver to let you off here instead of Carson." The gal spoke as Brenda threw her stuff in the back seat and then got in the front herself.

"Only cause Jimmy was driving." Brenda then laughed when Caroline shook her head and said something about 'should have known he'd be out this way'.

"How long are you wanting to stay for?" Caroline saw no need to beat around the bush.

"Can only stay a couple of days. Figured I might as well come out and see if you were still speaking to me after my idiot act. I really am sorry. I just honestly didn't think you wanted out here." Brenda's sincere apology was accepted.

"I changed my mind?" Her raised eyebrow and smile got Brenda laughing.

"You just proved Connie right." When that remark was explained they both set to chuckling.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Caroline asked wondering if Brenda was still blind to what was around her.

"Empty and deserted. Why people stay here is beyond me." Clearly she was not able to see what really was around her.

"Let's go to the ranch and not worry about that." Caroline easily got Brenda to agree.


	8. First Move

**Scene 8 **

**First Move**

"Pa said to let her make the first move." Little Joe and Hoss hissed softly to their older brother who began walking towards Caroline.

"I'm through with waiting." He then, conveniently- ignored his brothers.

The day was surprisingly warm for even spring and Caroline's jacket was hanging loose instead of being buttoned up. "I know you can see us, Caroline." Adam walked up next to her and spoke softly. "It's about killing Pa that you won't even say so much as hi."

Caroline bit her lip, part of her wanted to scream _Why do I feel torn when I see you two? What do you know that you're not telling me? _Instead she took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"What am I supposed to say?" Caroline kept her eyes under the truck's hood.

"Hello, would be good for starters." He held out his hand.

"Hi." Caroline stuck out her hand and felt bolts of lightening go through her when Adam clasped her hand and scanned her eyes with more accuracy -and feeling- than most were capable of doing. It scared her and she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Adam's eye took on a lost puppy look that was not faked.

"For what?" Caroline finally turned and looked him in his eyes.

"Driving you away. Come back. I won't push myself onto you like…" The sound of a door opening up got him standing up. Praise be it was just Brenda calling Caroline in for lunch.

"Eric and Emma arrived while you were town." BJ informed Caroline when she joined them at the table. "I gave them directions to their new home. He said he'd be here after lunch."

"Okay." Caroline -for the first time - looked from where she at into the front room and saw Ben sitting there looking as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

'Caroline…Caroline." Brenda snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face. "What are you staring at? There's nothing there."

"Just picturing Ben Cartwright in the house he had designed by his oldest." Caroline wasn't surprised when Brenda asked her how she knew it was his oldest. "I ….I don't know, but it was his oldest." Ben's nod let her know she had it right.

Eric came in while the group was winding down eating and told them he was ready to head out to fix the fencing on the northern pasture, repeated the instructions she'd given him earlier and asked about the men he'd hired.

"Their fine. Not sure I trust the one called George though, keep a sharp eye on him." Caroline spoke her opinion of the latest man to apply for work.

"Sure will. Anything else?" Eric wanted to make sure he had his instructions right.

"No, I'll see you tonight. And Eric?" A smile was kept on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Eric's facial features -and movement- shouted 'I am Hoss' relation for sure!'

"I really do think your Great-Granddaddy is happy you are here." The man beamed and asked if she really thought that. "Sure do." Caroline watched him leave with a mile wide grin on his own face and then suggested everyone head out. "I don't suppose you can take Brenda to the airport can you, Shaylene.

"No problem, come on, I love a good excuse to go shopping in Carson." That only made Caroline roll her eyes and stand up. It was only when all her friends left did the woman go sit near Ben and decided to face things head on instead of skirting them; especially since she still had to deal with getting Marie's ring to Joe's relation - and handle something she sensed was coming their way, but not sure what. Hence, she got up from the table and went into the front room just as Ben was sitting down in 'his' chair.

"How do I know you and your sons? Why do I feel torn when I see you and Adam? How come this place looks so familiar" Caroline felt like some lost two-year old crying out for someone to keep them safe in the dark.

Ben took a deep breath not wanting to say anything that would send her flying out the door and yet knowing it very well might. "You used to live with us."

"Live with you?" Caroline shook her head and even poked her ear. Ben smiled and explained he meant their time frame, not the one with horseless carriages and strange lights that turned on by themselves. He said she was on the ranch a whole lot. "If that is the case, how did I get here?"

"We have no idea. " Ben wasn't surprised she insisted on him answering her second questions in regards to himself and Adam. "We…" Ben shifted in his seat. "Well, you see…" Crud he wished her eyes weren't so deep it was hard to think when he looked into them. What is was about him swallowing that slapped what he was trying to say into Caroline's head she'd not ever know, but she gasped.

"You were courting me….both of you." Caroline stood up shaking.

"Please, Caroline, don't run again. I swear I'll step back if that's what you want. Just don't leave." Ben leaned forward, but didn't stand, nor the fellow have to add the word again…the girl felt it.

"Oh, Ben." Caroline held her waist with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. "I…." Unable to control herself she ran out the door and Ben groaned as Adam walked in the door.

"What did you say to her?" Adam did his best not to darken his face, but it upset him to see her running past the barn.

"She asked questions, I answered one and went to do so with the second, but she figured it out before I could find the words." Ben rubbed his forehead. "Heaven help us, if she leaves." For good was not said, but felt and Adam bit his own tongue as he fought to keep from running after her like he had before.


	9. Memories

**Scene 9**

**Memories**

Caroline had hopped into her truck and drove like there was no tomorrow. Parking the car at the bottom of a hill she then walked up a small dusty trail. Only one side as strewn with trees - the other boulders. It was only when she was sitting on a log over-looking the huge lake did the gal begin to have memories came back; They were ones which validated what's she'd said to Ben. The truck was forgotten and she began to -temporarily - live in the past.

_A summer breeze blew through her hair as she rode in the carriage with Ben. He was laughing and Caroline found herself joining in. Leaving the shawl in the carriage the gal allowed Ben to help her down and walked up to a tree with initials engraved into it's bark._

"_Boys did that the first summer Adam left." Ben's voice was deep and rich as he spoke. _

"_When did he come back?" Caroline had asked with her hand in Ben's._

"_Last summer. Said his itching feet weren't so itchy anymore." _Many scenes played itself in front of her eyes. All were comfortable and full of laughter - even a few gentle kisses, nonetheless, they - the memories - left and allowed another set to start playing.

_The lake -more like pond- held two grown men covered in mud. Hoss was wiping mud off his hat and Adam was grinning with his own shirt wide open. It was only after Hoss was gone did Adam see Caroline standing behind a tree._

"_So you saw the whole thing, uh?" Adam didn't bother buttoning up his shirt._

"_You do that kind of thing all the time?" Caroline giggled._

"_Enough to irritate my Pa I dare say." Adam chuckled as she backed up against a tree._

"_Afraid I might get you dirty?" Adam gave a lopsided grin. _

"_No, I just…" Caroline's eyes filled with conflicting emotions and Adam leaned in closer._

"_You sure?" His chuckle quickly died as his mouth claimed hers. It was only when he pulled back did he offer to clean up and take her for a drive. And he had too. However she'd had to fight hard against thoughts the picture of him covered with mud had put into her head, or of his lips on hers._

"_You all right?"? He'd asked with concern in his eyes as he'd stopped the buggy in front of her house when they'd finished their drive._

"_Of course, why wouldn't I bet?" She straightened out her dress only to be pulled into Adam's arms._

_Neither one had talked and Adam had lowered his head. His kisses were smooth and she'd found herself clutching onto his arm only to pull away and hurry inside._

"They didn't mean to hurt ya, Ma'am." Caroline jerked, and blinked her eyes, to have any scenes flee as she found Hoss sitting on the same log as she was.

"How long have you been there?" Slightly irritated with him showing up unexpectedly.

"Not long. Are yer going to leave?" Hoss raised own eyes began to hold a lost puppy look as he twisted his fingers together.

"No, I'm not leaving." Caroline straightening up as if ready for battle worried Hoss and he said as much.

"Ya, gonna send us away then?" Hoss hated that idea too.

"No, not if ya'll don't want to." Caroline then asked Hoss to please leave her alone though. The gentle giant left not knowing what else he could do ,but hope she meant what she said.

"_What's the matter." Adam's arm was above her head and leaning on one of the barn's post. _

"_Nothing, but don't you think you should put a shirt on?" Caroline did her best to keep her eyes off his shirtless torso._

_The man's voice lowered and took on soft honey-smooth tone__, "Can't expect a man to work in the summer's heat making a horse shoe now can you?" Before she could stop him he had her in his arms and his lips on her mouth. The kiss grew just as deep -if not deeper than the first. Caroline's her hands - of their own accord- slid up his stomach, onto his chest and then round his sides._

"_Adam, we have to stop." Caroline gasped and pulled back with her heart racing as his hands and slid down her sides to her waist._

"_If you say so, but don't claim you hated it, because I won't believe you." Adam stepped back catching his own breath. He hadn't said anymore because she'd fled and he'd looked over to see that his father had witnessed his advances on Caroline…neither men had said anything, though both had clouds residing in their faces._

"Oh, Ben, Adam. What do I do?" Caroline couldn't help but let her tears race down her cheeks. Adam and Ben were both having their own memories, and both were hiding in their rooms as they did so.

"_That's so sweet." Caroline hugged Ben as he'd handed her Jethro - a small puppy to replace Jasper who had been killed by a rabid wolf. _It was if someone had pushed a button and another picture took its place. _"Ben, thanks for taking me to the dance. Kind of surprised you would still ask me with Adam ….well…" _She'd grown a bit uncomfortable and Ben had given her a slight hug.

"_Don't worry about Adam. He'll be fine."_ Only he hadn't. That dance had been the last time Ben had taken Caroline anywhere before she'd fled.

Caroline's fleeing pried on Adam's conscious just as hard - if not harder- than Ben's. _"I didn't expect to feel this way Adam. I'm confused I need time." Tears had started slowly sliding down her cheek._

"_Caroline, I love you." Adam sat in the chair nearest the steps with his shirt only half-way done up. "I'm sure Pa cares for you, but can't you see we belong together. You can feel it , I know you can." He'd stood up and Caroline had sobbed._

"_Adam, there's no doubt we're drawn to each other, but a marriage can't just be based on physical attraction." _That was the real issue with Caroline -was what she was feeling just physical with Adam, or was it more? And Ben, what about her feelings? Did she really love him, or was it just because she felt he was 'safe'?

"_Caroline, you know it's more than that. We have a bond people rarely get, and it's far beyond any animalistic lust though I'll not deny the pull exists." Adam pulled her close only to have her yank away and run._ Groaning to himself the man sighed. Adam was still convinced he'd been right, but he shouldn't have pushed so hard -not with someone that torn.


	10. Joe's relation and more

**Scene 10**

**Joe's relation and More**

"Yes, Ma'am, we finally found a relation." JD spoke over the cell phone's speaker. All the Cartwrights and females which had moved in at the same time as Caroline could hear him talking.

"How far does she live?" Caroline asked hoping a long time was not going to in order.

"Would you believe just twenty miles south of Gold Hills." The voice continued on. "However, it will be to his wife you'll talking to, not BJ." Caroline's own friend bit her mouth to keep from laughing over the initials being the same as hers; as did the rest of the group.

"Praise be, no long drive." Caroline pointed a finger when Shaylene mouthed 'Hope she's not another Amelia.' It was only when she hung up that their own BJ suggested she -and other girls go to town.

"Eric's got Candy, Joe, Hoss , George, and others helping him out and the work up here is done for now, how about going to town for the fun of it?" Shaylene and Gina took her up on the offer; Caroline did not; and no matter what, the girls could not talk her into it.

"Why didn't you go?" Ben asked slowly not wanting Caroline to flee at the sound of his voice.

"Because I wanted to talk to the two of you before heading out to see this other BJ about her inheritance." Caroline rubbed the side of her forehead convinced she was crazy for thinking what she was thinking, but knowing she had to say it anyway. Standing up she rounded the desk and leaned against it as she looked at both men. "I've been thinking _a lot_ about ….us." Both Ben and Adam kept quiet as it was clear she really did need the space. "Please come outside with me, Ben." She looked at Adam, "When we're done, you come out?"

"Okay." Adam wasn't sure if his father going first was in his own favor, or not, but he'd vowed to back off if that's what she wanted, and he'd be danged if he'd back out of that promise.

Spring was slowly leaving, but was still allowing it's fresh air to linger around the main house as Caroline leaned against the hitching post. Ben stood by her side and used it as support. Caroline laid her hand over his and started speaking.

"I can't marry you Ben - even if I find a way back. We'd be fine for awhile, but I have to face facts. I wouldn't be marrying you because it was the right thing to do, but because you represent safety." Caroline hoped he'd not be too upset and found the man sighing.

"Truth?" Ben laid his other hand over hers. "I've been thinking real hard and -while I wouldn't mind remarrying - as far as we are concerned? I was courting you out of fear I'd not get another chance."

"Trust me, plenty of chances will come your way. In fact…" Caroline leaned in and whispered her gut feeling into his ear. The smile that spread on his face was well worth it.

"You really think so?" Ben couldn't stop from smiling.

"I'm positive." Caroline's grin faded to a slight smile and she sighed. "Do you mind sending Adam out?"

"Sure." Ben went inside -within minutes Adam was outside not knowing if he was going to be told to take a hike, or if he still had a chance.

The sun may not have been at it's summer high, but still Adam's shirt was only partially buttoned -a fact quickly fixed as he could tell Caroline was fidgeting. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Caroline turned to face Adam. Looking into his eyes she lifted her hands and placed them on his chest. "Adam, I… you.." Taking a deep breath she hurried on before she chickened out. "You said once we had a bond few ever got. That there was the physical attraction, but that it was more than that. Do you still think that?"

"Yes, I do." Adam wanted to hold her waist but didn't dare move out of concern she'd bolt.

"I'm scared, Adam." Caroline scanned his eyes. "What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right?" Adam went ahead and risked putting his hands on her hips. "I'm not saying we wouldn't have hard times - or problems- but if are committed we can make things work even when …" He smiled and lifted his hand to stroke the side of her face. "…when the physical pull dies down and only comes now and then."

"I'm not promising anything, Adam, but if you can be …less aggressive, I'd be willing to give a courtship another try." Caroline slid her hands back down and interlocked her fingers with his.

"Deal." Adam grinned and lifted her hands to his lips. "I'll do my best." It was only then that Caroline headed for BJ's and Roseanne's place.

The house on the outskirts of Gold Hills was small, but adequate for the needs of two people. It's white and green color was not to Caroline's taste, but nonetheless was well done. The lawns surrounding it was only green due to the regular watering the owners did. Walking up to the small home Caroline walked and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Roseanne spoke as she answered the door.

Rosanne was a short -petite - blonde and her soft smile shouted she was of a shy nature, but still able to deal with the public. "May I help you?"

"Name's Caroline, Caroline Connor. I came to talk to you about your husband's inheritance." Rosanne's visitor stuck out her hand when the door opened wider.

"Go ahead and sit down, want something to drink? Water, or punch? Even have some pop if you want it." Roseanne asked as she shut the door.

"Water would be fine." Carol sat her hat next to her on the couch and waited for the lady to be seated herself before handing her the envelope.

"My husband's going to love these pictures." Roseanne smiled. "He's always researching stuff on his Grandfather."

'Grandfather? Are you all a little young to be Joseph Cartwright's grandchildren?" Caroline raised an eyebrow only to be with an infectious laugh from Roseanne.

"Honey, I am, but BJ ain't. He's twenty-five plus years older than me, that and he was the child of his father's old age." Roseanne laughed even harder at Caroline's shocked face and quick apology for reacting so -especially after who she had let court her even if it hadn't worked out.

"How long you two been married?" Caroline asked once Roseanne said her reaction was no big deal.

"Sixteen years. About gave my parents heart failure too." Roseanne then pulled out the thousand dollars. "Praise be, I can pay off our last loan from the bank. That manager's been a pain in the…..neck." It didn't take long - or much- for Caroline to pull Marie's ring and offer it to Roseanne.

"Oh, man, I'd love to take that darling, I really would. But I wouldn't know what to do with it and I haven't been able to have children. Why not give it to Casey? She's BJ's niece and that little lady would be thrilled to get it, plus she has a couple of daughters she could hand it down to."

"I guess I could, but why don't you want to wear it yourself?" Caroline was curious.

"I'm allergic to gold, and that ring you're wanting to hand me would drive my skin ballistic." Roseanne told her where Casey lived and the talk turned to BJ - mostly of the fact he was having health issues due to injuries he'd sustained in World War 1.

"He's not going to be around much longer." Roseanne sighed. "I'd have loved to have children by him, but -maybe- with his age and all, it's a good thing that didn't happen." The talk didn't last much longer as the woman needed to make a run to the hospital to visit Joe's grandson.


	11. Amelia's Fit

Scene 11

Amelia's Fit

"I can't believe she's still on that land. Everyone that was there before me, or after, has _always _talked of hauntings, and she and her friends haven't even made a peep." Her fingers tapped the table sharply. "Not only can I not use any 'money problems' against her; she not only doesn't owe a dime, but that gal got someone to put that land into an air tight land trust." Amelia fumed even more. "I should still be there. We've got to get her to go!" She shook her fists at nothing in particular as she stewed and stood in a huge conference room. It held a huge oval-shaped dark-brown table surrounded by a good dozen and a half chairs, if not more. The brown gray carpet underneath her feet dared not budge, and the fake trees sighed in relief the woman need not water them; she'd have killed them if she did that.

"And that would help you how?" Mr. Jones sat the table too old to care if she railed on him, or not, for the question.

"Can't you see? I had it all lined up for that piece of land to fall into my companies hands, and that….that….female comes and buys it outright. If she goes, I can get that land to fall right into my lap." She paused and got a look of a madman on her face. "Surely, we can prove her money was illegally gotten; no hick like that can have such a huge amount in any honest manner."

"Actually, her money is very legal." Mr. Jones didn't smile on the outside, but inside he was rooting for Caroline to stick around. "Jennifer B. C. Hawkins willed her the money all fair and square."

"Yes, but how did that old lady get that kind of money." Again Amelia was stopped in her tracks as Mr. Jones spoke up -yet again.

"I figured you'd want to know that." He bit back a laugh and continued on, "While people called her Jen her full name was Patricia Jennifer Cartwright Hawkins, she was Benjamin Cartwright's daughter; it's through the line of his fourth wife - also name Jennifer. One who moved off the land once he died, but when other members lost the land during the depression she bought it and never let go of it."

"But that can't be right!" Amelia pounded the table with her fist. "The bank owned the property, not some old bat down south." She gritted her teeth.

"They had to say that." Mr. Jones looked at her with a serious face. "She put it in legal writing, but the 'old bat' still had sole power in deciding who lost that ranch or kept it." He wasn't surprised when it looked like smoke was coming out of his client's ears and her face turned red -almost deep purple.

"I'm going to find a way, I tell you. That land should be mine. I'm a Cartwright too." Amelia ignored the true facts the lawyer noticed.

"_Cartwright my foot! I don't know how you got Peter Cartwright to sign that piece of paper stating you were a Cartwright through Adam's blood, but I don't believe it. Clearly, Hawkins didn't buy into either. In fact, from what I accidentally overheard, neither does Hoss' descendant_." It was a thought the white-haired dark-skinned lawyer kept to himself as he walked out the door.

Spring turned into summer quickly, and Eric found himself not only wiping the sweat off his tanned skin, but of having to hold back his temper too. "If you want to waste your time drinking on weekends, I don't care! However, while you are working you will not! Got it?" Eric had grabbed the bottle out of the man's hand, and then put his own hands on his hips as he glared at George.

"Got it." Grumbled George, who then headed back to mending fences , probably due the fact his boss was still glaring at him.

"Ten to one, Eric ends up having to fire him." Little Joe spoke not a hundred feet away.

"The way he's going? That's a high possibility." Ben and Hoss spoke at once as they did their share of work. The week dragged on forever or so it seemed. While Hoss's descendant noticed George's drinking had slowed down, his attitude was just as bad.

"Cut it out, George! He's a newbie; give him a break." Eric did his best not to growl as the supposedly 'seasoned' ranch hand got a might too aggressive in what needed to be done. Well, too aggressive on how he thought things should be done. The week wound down with Eric wondering if he'd have any hair left and half-wishing he were the original Hoss, at least he'd have Adam's help.

Adam would have gladly helped too only he was sitting on a rock overlooking the pond. The grass around it was a lightening in its green color, due to the rains being few and far between. In spite of the rain, the sun let a slight breeze blow through in an attempt to soothe loner's troubled mind.

"_If you can be …less aggressive"_ rang in his ears as the famous black hat was being turned around and around.

"_It's just one dance." Adam had gently pulled Caroline onto the dance floor. "I don't bite." _And he hadn't either. The man had done nothing which would make a gentleman hang his head. Well, maybe not…he had been quite insistent the lady dance. Afterwards? _"You look beautiful tonight" _Adam had stroked the side of her check and let his fingers run slowly down the side of her neck.

'_Adam, I…. maybe…you should…" Caroline was trying to suggest he leave, and Adam knew it. Instead of listening, he'd pulled her close as they'd stood on the porch of her cousin's home. _

"_Go?" Adam only spoke once before he had her against him._

"_Yes, it's late and I really should turn in." _Caroline's skin had tingled under his touch, and he had felt it.

"_Could I at least get a good night kiss?" Adam eyes slowly moved to her mouth and then back up to her eyes._

"_Adam, I…" she hadn't said no, or yes, and he'd captivated her mouth. Adam's hands had secured her as he gave her one very long- passionate- kiss goodnight. It was the night before he'd pulled her close while standing shirtless just outside the barn._

"You all right?" Adam's head turned at the sound of Caroline's voice.

"Remembering a particular dance and how you were right…I was too aggressive." Adam sighed. "I guess I was afraid I'd get no time with you if I took my time." He turned to face the pond and didn't have to say why- that was crystal clear. "Guess I just hope I'm going slow enough this time around."

The sun had been beating down unmercifully a fact attested to by Adam's shirt being drenched in sweat, but a breeze again began to blow - giving the two a breather from the heat. "Adam," Caroline said as she reached and out trailed her finger down the side of his face. "…a bit too slow." That got Adam up on his feet and Caroline in his arms in no time flat.

Adam wasted no time in lowering his head. Her lips tasted like honey. He took his own sweet time savoring them; however, this time, he pulled back before nature took over for either one of them. ""I reckon I'd best get you back to your friends; you have work to do."

"Yes, I do. " Caroline leaned her head against his chest and sighed - she knew he was right. The two had just pulled apart when the sound of Eric's truck could be heard coming around the corner.

"He doesn't look happy." Adam crossed his arms. "Wonder what's wrong?"

"No idea." Caroline kept an eye on Eric's old beat-up dusty-green truck until it stopped and he climbed out. "What's wrong Eric?"

"I had to fire George, and it's not like we can really afford to lose any hands with needing to move the cattle." Eric went onto explain how the man was constantly at the bottle, late for work, and just plain cantankerous with those he worked around.

"Don't fret it; you only did what you had to." Caroline laid a hand on her foreman's upper arm and insured him he'd done the right thing.


	12. Amelia makes a Deal

Scene 12

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

Amelia Makes a Deal

The building where Amelia worked had very little light in it, due to shades or curtains being closed, except one lone room and that room allowed a small glimmer of light through its shade. Amelia's fingers tapped, tapped away on her keyboard, still determined to find a way to rid herself of the only person -as she saw it- standing between her and that ranch. _"I deserve to live there. I don't know who was causing all those pranks before, but I was wrong in letting them chase me off. I have to find a way to get rid of this Caroline once and for all_. It was a thought which kept pounding away at her head just as hard - if not harder - than her fingers on the keyboard.

The keyboard was making just as much noise as a few of the cars outside (or one would think that for the way the woman kept chewing the item out). She was saying things such as "If you were a horse I could legally shoot you'", "try burning my biscuits and I'll make you swallow them" and such -including insulting her 'incompetent' lawyer. The computer stopped its noise when Amelia looked up and saw the shadow of a man looking at her through the glass. The glass was dark therefore no facial features could be seen. It was only clear the man had a beard due to the fact it was not very well kept - strands could be seen going every which way. The outline of a rugged coat -with multiple strips- could be seen trailing down the window. Amelia would have screamed only she recognized the figure through the glass and growled.

"What is he doing here? That jerk isn't supposed to come within a hundred yards of me. Now, I have to tell him to go blow." Amelia muttered all the down the dark, quiet, gray corridor. Her hair was still neatly in place, her heels did not dare break for fear of extreme torture, and her clothes were not crazy enough to show the tiniest wrinkle for the fear of being fired. Amelia kept her muttering up as she opened the glass door.

The night was cooler than the noonday sun, but it was in nowise right down cold. Amelia found herself leaving the light jacket's buttons undone as she kept walking. It was only when she turned around the corner did she groan.

"What do you want, George? I thought we had a deal. You stay away from me; And I don't go to the cops about your illegal activities in Montana." Amelia spoke with her nose slightly tilted in the air; or at least George thought so.

"That's before I knew who you really were." George's sneer brought Amelia up short. Did he really know? Or was he just goading her for the perverse pleasure of it?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amelia started walking past only to find George's hand firmly entrenched around her upper arm.

"I think you do…." Leaning in closer he whispered. "Priscilla Alders, and you want the Ponderosa don't' you? But as long as that woman Caroline is in the picture right you can't have it? She leaves and you have plenty of room to make your move, correct?"

"Of course, that's no secret. But why you insist on calling me Priscilla Alders is beyond me." Again Amelia really hoped he was bluffing her.

"I think you do. Compared to you I'm small fry to the cops. Your tax evasions alone make me a very small fish- let alone all your other ...activities?." He whispered more into her ear and then pulled her close. "I'll get you the Ponderosa, but I get you as my woman and in my bed - tonight-" he hissed.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing like that. You're filthy." She went to pull back but couldn't.

"It's my way or the cops." Amelia froze. She didn't know how he'd found out who she really was, but there was no way the truth could come out. She'd land in prison for life.

"Okay, but the land is all mine." Amelia fought a shudder as the man pulled her even closer with one hand and with the other held the back of her head.

"So, how you going to get her off the land?" Amelia tried to warm free, but couldn't budge.

"That's not your problem, and remember, I get this first." George made the woman gasp - and jerk- as he'd moved his hand from her head and now had it around her arm and the other one clenched down elsewhere. There was nothing to do but to let him take her into a back room and keep her mouth shut as he satisfied his own carnal desires first.

000000

The room was still dark as George dressed with a smug look on his face and Amelia pulled the covers up over herself. The darkness hid her own eyes which she was grateful for, as it hid any tears sliding down her face. 'That' life was one she'd pushed behind her or so she thought. She'd given herself a new name, new town, even got that old fool of a man to sign papers saying she was his kin. Now this, it was almost too much.

George had known every trick in the book and used it against her when she'd made a feeble attempt to protest just before he closed the door. The so-called apartment stayed unlit as George put on his shoes, and then walked over to her, knelt down on the bed and grabbed her jaw with one hand while lowering his mouth. "I'm going out to the Ponderosa here soon. I will keep my promise, just remember when I get back you will do for me again what you just finished, and honey…." He put his mouth up against her ear. "People like us never change." It was only when he rose from the bed, opened the door and left did Amelia cover mouth and let out a silent scream. She figured she had the Ponderosa in the bag, but - even she realized - it was coming at a very high cost. A price the gal knew, deep down inside, she would have been better off never paying.


	13. Premonition

**Scene. 13**

**Premonition**

"Relax, Caroline. Things are going good. Why so antsy?" BJ asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"I don't know." Caroline rubbed her head.

"Is it Adam? He's he getting too pushy?" The one turning Ben's own head lately asked as she laid a hand on Caroline's.

"No, no, he backed off like he promised and he only made a move at the pond when I gave him the green light." Caroline wrapped her hands around her waist. "I just can't shake the fact something major is coming. One that could rip me from Adam….forever." The woman hadn't meant start crying but, Caroline did just that, bawled like a baby.

"Honey, things will be just fine. Adam's not going anywhere, he loves you." BJ brushed back the gal's hair. "You're all he talks about these days." She chuckled, "Hoss and Little Joe are trying to decide whether, or not, you two can wed with you being ….well, so close and yet so far."

"They are planning our wedding?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Are those two crazy? What kind of marriage would we have with the way things are? And I certainly haven't even had time to find a way back home to Adam." As soon as the words were out Caroline stiffened in shock. It was the first time she'd actually used the word back with home in connection to Adam since she arrived.

"You'll find a way." BJ went to push a fallen strand of hair back into place for Caroline when Adam walked out the door. BJ stood up and quietly walked by him -leaving the two alone.

Adam straddled the bench and -gently- pulled Caroline close. "You'll find a way back home. I just know it."

"Something bad is coming, Adam, I just know it." The gal found herself grasping onto Adam's shoulder. "I can't lose you -not just when I've realized how much I need you."

"Shhh…," Adam titled he head. "We'll be fine, you'll be fine."

"But look at your own folks, of the way your marriage ended to Celeste…" She couldn't say anymore as Adam laid a finger on her mouth.

"We're not my folks, and you're not Celeste." With that he held her close - kissing her as he did so.

Caroline quit caring about his shirt and undid the buttons, slid her hands around his torso, and pulled him even closer. She was scared and wanted to feel secure. Adam had to fight hard to keep himself in check but did trail kisses down the side of her neck before claiming her mouth again.

"Man, those two have to get wed soon, or they might slip.' Shaylene, Hoss, Little Joe and Gina all spied on the couple from the upstairs window only to feel the back of BJ's hand having a conversation with their all heads.

"You four, cut it out and grow up." BJ yanked the two girls back and ordered the men quit playing secret agents - on a useless mission. "They are adults -let them take responsibility for their own actions." With that she pulled the drapes together.

"Caroline." Adam whispered as he pulled back. "Things will be okay, you'll see." Standing up he led her into the house and had BJ take over as he had obligations to keep. "I'll be back." He touched the tip of her nose. "And that's a promise. Remember…there's that party you're hosting tonight."

"I remember." Caroline was then lead to a chair by BJ.

"You take it easy. I'll cook tonight." BJ then headed into the kitchen.

Lights shown throughout the house and the late summer's heat had finally fled when daylight hours quit. The yard relaxed and enjoyed the cooler air and people were thankful their jackets could still be left in their vehicles. "Come on in." Caroline managed to smile and greeted her guests inside.

First came Eric and Emma, then BJ was helped into the house with the aid from his wife. Next BJ's old college-mate showed up as he'd taken the job left vacant by George's absence. Finally, a few townsfolk that had managed to 'hang in' - in spite of the economy - filed in.

"Plenty of room, just find a seat." Caroline went to fetch drinks from the kitchen as she did so she saw a shadow fleeing and thought of calling Adam, but instead she simply locked the door and took in the food.

"Birthday girl gets first piece of cake!" BJ shouted and put a piece of cake on a plate and handed it to Caroline.

_How strange, I don't remember cutting the cake_ Caroline took a big bite of the cake and swallowed just as Adam rushed through the door. Everyone saw the look of horror jump onto his face as screamed "NO!" Then everything went black.


	14. ChoiceMeasure of Love

**Scene 14**

**Choice~~Measure of Love**

The wind howled outside and new white curtains flapped until Jen closed the window. The cold autumn air was not good for the woman laying in with a massive fever; one she feared might not break. Dr. Martin had listened to the wind as he checked Caroline over, but shut it out as he took his bags and headed out the bedroom door.

"How is she?" Both Adam and Ben rushed to the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Dr. Martin stopped at the bottom of the steps. "One minute I think the fever is broke but then it jumps right back up. One minute she knows Jen, but then she's back to talking nonsense, and crying because she feels torn." The medical doctor he repeated words of what he figured was simply a fevered mind, then shrugged his shoulders. "Ya'll have been doing a lot for her and there's nothing more for me to do. If she makes it past the next twenty-four hours she has hope. If not?" He sighed and didn't finish. Hoss showed the man out.

Adam sat down in a chair nearest the fireplace with his head in his hands saying nothing. Ben looked at his son and up the stairs, to his son and back at the stairs. Adam heard his father's steps going up, but didn't budge.

Ben opened the door and allowed Jen to pass, but not before he thanked Caroline's friend. "You've been a big help. Thanks."

"No need for thanks." Jen laid a hand on Ben's upper arm. "She'll pull through; I just know she will."

It was only when he'd shut the door did he sit down and wipe Caroline's brow. He talked softly telling her how things had been going. Finally, he sighed, "You have to pull through. I'll step back if that's what you want. You're closer to Adam's age than mine anyway." Ben was shocked when the woman he'd been courting at the same time as Adam opened her eyes.

"Ben….. I .." Ben told her not to try to talk just get some rest. Caroline was too weak to fight. Sounds of footsteps heading to the door got Ben to stand up just as Adam walked in, but he didn't move.

"Go ahead, son." Ben stepped up to him. "I acted the part of a fool. If she wants you - and you want her- I'll step back."

"Thanks." Adam took a step and then turned. "Pa?"

"If she wants to be with you. I'm not going to fight it." Ben just smiled and left the room.

Adam sat next to the bed and wiped Caroline's forehead as his father had done. But he talked more than Ben had. "Darling, you have to make it. That poison was supposed to be for me. George was furious at me firing him, and -yes- he was eyeing you for himself as you well know. Guess he thought you were like your cousin, Amelia, but he is so wrong." Adam grew frustrated as Caroline didn't budge, but continued to sweat up a storm. "I didn't mean to take you that day in the barn -honest." He groaned. "Okay, I didn't take you anywhere near all the way, but still I was far too aggressive. I wanted you for myself and hated seeing you with Pa. But I didn't mean for you to run. I should have known you'd go to that little shed where I read so much to you. I mean, you loved that spot." Jen coming in stopped the man from speaking.

"It's not your fault, Adam. It was late. You didn't know about the piece of cake and neither did she. The only thing she knew was that she was hungry and it was the only food in that place." Jen stopped by the foot of the bed. Adam sighed.

"Unfortunately, George thought I frequented there more than I did and left that 'treat'. I should have left more food, she'd not have eaten it. Crud, she doesn't even like that stuff. She only tolerates it on her birthday to make people happy." Adam couldn't help but growl.

"Like I said, not your fault." Jen wanted to shake George…if he weren't already sitting behind bars for attempted murder; would be murder if Caroline died. Adam refused to listen and continued talking to Caroline.

"I found out what he'd done without even meaning to. I raced hard to get you, honest, but when I opened the door you'd already eaten half the piece." He took the rag off her forehead and put another one on. "I swear if it's Pa you want I'll back off, just live…please." Adam begged - which wasn't his standard thing- and then jerked when Caroline turned her head and opened her eyes. She said nothing but slid her hand over his and then closed her eyes once more.

Her hand sliding over his son's without saying a word was witnessed by Ben as he opened back up the door. The man also saw into her soft eyes. _I know that look, honey, you haven't spoken vocally, but you just gave us your answer_. The man found himself giving a soft smile and suggested to Jen they both leave the two alone. "Her fever will break, I just know it." He whispered to the gal. "Let's go eat."

**Epilogue**

"I'm fine, Adam, honest. I know I'm not the strongest wife you could have married, but I'm fine and the baby will be too." Caroline couldn't help but giggle as her husband wrapped her up in a warm wool blanket while he carried her downstairs. "I swear this man thinks I will break." She spoke as her husband sat her in a chair near the fireplace and then rubbed her very round abdomen.

"Enjoy the pampering. When it's their fourth one they've figured out you won't break." Jen -who had caught Ben's eye after Carolien had chosen Adam- walked up to Ben with her own pregnancy starting to show.

"Oh, like I don't help." Ben pretended to be offended only to crack up laughing as Jen rolled her eyes making a remark about his idea of help was eating for two instead of one.

"I was afraid you'd not want me." Caroline gave a whispered confession to Adam when Ben and his wife went to get desert.

"And why not?" Adam scooted a low wooden stool close to his wife.

"I gave you such headache between you and your father. Wasn't sure you loved me enough to make a go of it. I thought my love might not measure up." Caroline leaned her head against Adam's shoulder.

"Honey, you can't measure love." Adam kissed the top of his wife's head. "But -if one could?- I think I measured it real good this time around." Ben and Jen came out of the kitchen just in time to hear the very last part of the conversation. They both grinned as Ben put his arm around his own wife, and laid a hand on her belly while agreeing with his son that the measure of love couldn't be measured at all.


End file.
